


Держи меня за руку

by Marry234328



Series: Отголоски [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, драббл, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Возьми меня за руку и я заберу тебя с собой.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Series: Отголоски [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818112
Kudos: 1





	Держи меня за руку

**Author's Note:**

> New Found Glory - Hold My Hand

Суён казалось, что ангелы должны пахнуть именно так. Ромашковым шампунем, утренним кофе и свежим постельным бельём, впитавшем в себе лавандовый кондиционер. Именно так, как пахнет Сыльги сейчас и всегда.

Для Суён так начал пахнуть дом с появлением Сыльги в её жизни. Появление в ней последней ознаменовалось дополнительной зубной щёткой в ванной, разбросанными повсюду шоколадными конфетами и фантиками от них и абсолютно тающим сердцем самой Суён. Каждый раз приходя домой и видя Сыльги, сидящей на диване и смотрящей сопливую дораму или читающей книгу лёжа на кровати, а иногда не видя её саму, в виду отсутствия оной, но читая оставленную ею записку с сообщением о встрече с друзьями и обязательно со значком поцелуя в конце, Суён понимала, насколько она счастлива, влюблена и благодарна за всё происходящее в её жизни. В такие моменты ей было абсолютно по барабану на вечно брюзжащего начальника на работе, на соседа сверху, который топает каждую ночь, прерывая минуты и часы и без того бесценного сна, на пробки по утрам и очереди в её любимой кофейне. Всё плохое забывалось, как только Сыльги поднимала взгляд на звук открывающейся двери и улыбалась ей. Все проблемы оставались за пределами её _дома_.

Иногда, когда Суён съедает скука или одиночество, или ей надо отвлечься от плохих мыслей, а Сыльги рядом нет, она вспоминает тот день их знакомства несколько лет назад, когда друзья Суён позвали её на какой-то фестиваль. Суён никогда не была фанатом таких шумных и людных мероприятий, в отличие, как впоследствии оказалось заводилы и души компании Сыльги, предпочитая всему этому спокойную встречу с близкими друзьями в каком-нибудь уютном месте.

После самого прихода на фестиваль, единственное, что могла вспомнить Суён, как толпа разделила её с друзьями и буквально начала сдавливать со всех сторон, грозясь раздавить. Суён никогда не была маленькой или слабой, но противостоять скоплению людей, стремящихся получше разглядеть любимого музыканта на сцене, не смогла.

Мысленно прощаясь с жизнью и молясь хоть о каком-либо благополучии для себя, она осознала, что ей протягивают руку. Спустя время, она поняла, что прося о благополучии, она получила гораздо больше. Любовь.

— Возьми меня за руку! — послышался женский голос, пытающийся хоть как-то перекричать громкую музыку. Суён даже не думала, когда ответила на предложение своей рукой, протянутой в ответ.  
Следующее, что она почувствовала, как её силой вытягивают из толпы, которая после этой манипуляции вернулась в своё прежнее положение, словно ничего и не происходило. Суён же просто пыталась отдышаться.

— Ты чего туда полезла? — вновь раздался голос девушки, вытащившей её из толпы. — Они же дикие все!

— Я честно даже не пыталась туда лезть, — с одышкой сказала Суён. — Меня просто туда снесло, — и впервые подняв голову после спасения, Суён поняла во-первых, что до сих пор держит незнакомку за руку, во-вторых, что она готова держать её до конца жизни и никогда не отпускать. В глазах её безымянной спасительницы вселенные, зовущие к исследованиям, её волосы пшеничные поля, шелестящие на ветру и дающие жизнь, её кожа — бархат, а губы — розы, а она вся свет, который внезапно озарил, как оказалось, её неожиданно тёмную жизнь.

— Оу, бедняжка, — произнесла она. — Так, подожди, у меня где-то была вода, — отпустив руку Суён, к её великому сожалению, и начав копаться в небольшом рюкзаке, пробормотала она. Спустя несколько секунд бутылка оказалась в её руках. — Меня, кстати, Сыльги зовут, — сказала теперь не незнакомка, протягивая воду.  
У незнакомцев лучше не брать напитки, в происхождении которых ты не уверен, но Суён дала бы руку на отсечение, что из рук Сыльги она приняла бы бутылёк с этикеткой «яд» и, не раздумывая, выпила, что тогда, что сейчас.

— Я Суён.

_— Хочешь пойти со мной?_

Суён даже не думала над местом назначения.

_— Да._

Сыльги снова протянула руку.

В тот день Суён сделала всё, чтобы задержать Сыльги в своей жизни на как можно больший промежуток времени.

— Эй, соня, ты вставать сегодня вообще собираешься? — слышится бодрый голос Сыльги с кухни. Пахнет кофе. — Если у тебя сегодня выходной, то это ещё ничего не значит. У нас весь день расписан.

Суён лишь сонно улыбается на причитания. Повернувшись на другой бок, она чувствует запах своего дома с подушки Сыльги. Насладиться ей этим, впрочем, не дают.

В спальню громко хлопает дверь.  
— Не заставляй меня поднимать тебя, — грозно говорит Сыльги, скрестив руки на груди. Глаза Суён сразу же широко распахиваются. Она знает, чем это чревато. — У тебя и так слишком мало выходных, — подойдя к окну и распахивая шторы, говорит она. — Я хочу провести с тобой как можно больше времени.

Суён садится на кровати.  
Сыльги подходит к ней и протягивает руку.  
Суён принимает её.


End file.
